Pomeriggio a Rodorio
by lady saori
Summary: Traduzione della bellissima one shot "Tarde en Rodorio" di September's Child, postata con il consenso dell'autrice. I piccoli Saga e Kanon trascorrono insieme un pomeriggio per le strade di Rodorio. Saga non vuole pensare al futuro, ma Kanon... Tributo ai gemelli di Kurumada nel giorno del loro compleanno (l'autrice l'ha postata il 30 maggio su ffnet). Non yaoi.


Lo scorso 30 maggio September's Child su ha postato questa one shot sui Gemelli dei Gemelli, dedicandola a tutti i nati sotto il segno dei Gemelli, specialmente a me (Lady Saori è il mio nick su ffnet).

Appena l'ho letta ho sentito la necessità di tradurla e di farla conoscere ad altri lettori. Trovo che i pensieri che l'autrice attribuisce ai due gemelli rispecchino perfettamente il loro carattere e "spieghino" le loro azioni "future".

Questa traduzione è dedicata a September's Child come ringraziamento per la dedica, oltre che per la pazienza con cui ha dissipato i miei dubbi durante la traduzione e per le sue magnifiche storie, la maggior parte delle quali aventi come protagonisti i gemelli di Kuru o quelli della Teshi, e i rispettivi cavalieri della Vergine, il suo segno.

La "mensola" citata nella fic non è quella delle librerie, ma: "elemento architettonico incastrato a un estremo e libero dall'altro, avente funzioni di sostegno e sovrastanti strutture in aggetto" (Google). L'alternativa era "cornicione", ma non ce l'ho visti i gemellini piccini a salire e poi a saltare giù dal cornicione, uscendo illesi dall'impresa. T_T

Con "Gemini" s'intende l'armatura.

Pensieri in corsivo.

Avverto che il testo contiene alcune parole non molto "signorili"

Da questo punto parte il testo di September's Child.

Salve a tutti! Come è consuetudine in questa data celebrata da molti autori, sono lieta di contribuire con una ficcina dedicata al compleanno dei gemelli Saga e Kanon. La dedico a tutti i Gemelli ( _il segno_ ndt) e specialmente a Lady Saori, che condivide anche lei il giorno del compleanno con gli attraenti Gemelli dell'universo Kurumada. Ammetto che il titolo non è granché, ma non me ne veniva in mente uno migliore ^^. La fic trae ispirazione dalla fanart che si può vedere nell'avatar della storia ( _su ffnet_ ndt), l'autore della quale, purtroppo, non conosco. Detto questo, spero che sia di vostro gradimento.

 **Pomeriggio a Rodorio**

\- Avresti potuto sorridere un po'. Non ti costava niente... - Saga corruga la fronte mentre le sue mani ancora infantili tengono la fotografia istantanea che hanno scattato loro a Rodorio durante una delle loro abituali fughe. I suoi occhi continuano a osservare l'immagine che ha immortalato un momento di evasione e, sebbene Kanon appaia imbronciato, a lui piace. - Saremmo venuti meglio se solo ti fossi degnato di guardare l'obiettivo.

\- Non mi piace che mi facciano foto.

Kanon continua con la fronte aggrottata. L'ombra che proietta un vecchio ulivo, scelto come riparo dagli sfacciati raggi del sole che sferzano inclementi le deserte strade di Rodorio, è a malapena sufficiente a proteggere l'integrità del gelato che sta mangiando il minore dei due.

Sono le quattro del pomeriggio di un giorno qualsiasi di piena estate. Un'ora in cui nessuno si azzarda a calpestare i selci del villaggio, ma è l'unico momento che loro hanno per godersi qualche ora di libertà fuori dagli obblighi del Santuario. Normalmente vanno sulla spiaggia, dove un buon bagno nelle tranquille acque dell'Egeo li aiuta a recuperare le forze che dopo dovranno spendere nell'arena di addestramento. Oggi, però, niente spiaggia. Saga si è ostinato a recarsi a Rodorio, correndo il rischio di squagliarsi dal caldo così come sta facendo il gelato di Kanon.

Saga non ha nessun gelato fra le mani. Solo la fotografia. Doveva scegliere, e l'ha fatto sacrificando la degustazione del suo dolce in cambio di un ricordo immortalato da un fotografo ambulante che sbarca il lunario grazie alla sottile seduzione delle tasche dei turisti. O di quelle di un paio di cuccioli, come sono ancora loro, oggi anche loro vittime del suo obiettivo.

\- Tu credi che ci somigliamo tanto come dicono?

Saga mostra la fotografia a Kanon, che si lecca le labbra prima di passare la lingua intorno al cono gocciolante di cioccolato sciolto. Guarda l'immagine con la coda dell'occhio, dato che sa che, se si rifiuta di farlo, Saga può rimanere con la foto in aria, aspettando la risposta fino all'ora di tornare al Santuario. Il minore fa spallucce, se ne infischia del ricordo che pare piacere tanto al gemello e torna alle sue faccende; finirsi il gelato è la sua unica priorità.

Saga emette un sospiro di resa e torna ad afferrare l'immagine, che li ritrae entrambi, con le due mani, appoggiandole sulle gambe. La mensola di pietra che hanno scelto per sedersi è ancora più alta dei loro sogni prematuramente adulti, e le quattro gambe penzolano e si dondolano spensieratamente, quasi allo stesso ritmo senza che ne abbiano coscienza.

\- Io credo che ci assomigliamo molto, anche se i tuoi capelli hanno un altro colore. È un po' diverso.

\- E allora? A me non me ne importa una minchia che ci confondano! Io ho ben chiaro chi sono! Il problema è degli altri, mica mio!

Kanon dà un morso al cono quasi privo di gelato e lo mastica sonoramente prima di leccarsi un dito completamente bagnato di cioccolato.

\- Ma che ti prende? Perché mi strilli, adesso?

\- T'ho già detto che non mi piace che mi facciano foto.

\- E per questo dici tutte queste sciocchezze? E che sarà mai? A me piace come siamo venuti, anche se non sorridi…

\- E allora va beh, meglio per te… - sbotta Kanon, che alla fine decide di strofinarsi le mani imbrattate di cioccolato contro la stoffa della camicia.

Saga lo osserva apertamente, e non può evitare di rattristarsi. Sono giorni che suo fratello è strano. Scontroso potrebbe essere una definizione, ma Saga capisce che c'è qualcos'altro dietro quel malumore che Kanon non gli racconta, e che gli duole vedersi scacciato da lui dal suo silenzio.

Guardando il gelato che non è ancora sparito completamente, posa la fotografia sulla mensola, ben riparata dall'ombra dell'ulivo, ed esprime un'imbarazzata richiesta a cui già assegna risposta, sebbene la speranza lo sproni a provarci. - Kanon… mi fai dare un morso?

\- No.

\- Neanche una leccata al cioccolato che ti rimane?

\- No.

Kanon apre la bocca quanto può e tutto d'un colpo si fà fuori metà del cono. Non pensa di cedergli neanche un grammo della sua goduria. Già sente di stargli cedendo troppo ultimamente, e quel gelato è suo. Solo suo, e di nessun altro.

\- Merda, Kanon! Sei un egoista! Io divido tutto con te!

Saga s'è arrabbiato. Ha ragione quando afferma che per lui non c'è un _io_ e un _tu_ , bensì un _noi_ che ora pare infastidire Kanon. Più precisamente, da quando sono arrivati al Santuario. All'orfanotrofio, dove sono vissuti finché un uomo maturo e strano non è andato a prenderli, era tutto più facile. Lì, l'unica competizione che conoscessero era quella per stabilire chi si sarebbe preso il frutto più grande al momento del dessert. Qui, al Santuario, qualcosa dice a Kanon che la competizione che risiede fra le sue pietre è più oscura. Più nociva.

E terribilmente ingiusta.

\- Quando saremo grandi dividerai ancora tutto con me? Eh? Lo farai ancora?

L'ironica cantilena che accompagna le domande che all'improvviso formula Kanon li sorprende entrambi per lo squallore delle possibilità prospettate. Saga non è capace di discernere se Kanon lo guardi con odio, o con timore, o con un pericoloso miscuglio di tutti e due, ma quello che sa è che non gli piace per niente il luccichio che scopre illuminare quegli occhi che contengono il colore del mare calmo.

\- Ma certo che lo farò… come sempre, Kanon. Siamo fratelli… Dobbiamo dividere tutto.

Il minore estingue l'ultimo boccone di cialda rimastogli. La mastica con rabbia, dimenticando di godersi il piacere che gli concede l'esigua somma che dà loro quello strano uomo che risponde al nome di Shion. Non torna a guardare Saga che, invece, rimane a studiarlo con incomprensione. Kanon preferisce volgere il suo contratto sguardo verso le pietre del pavimento della piazza, appoggiarsi con entrambe le mani sulla mensola e incrociare un piede davanti all'altro, fermando il dondolio delle gambe, lo stesso che Saga ha già frenato da un po'.

\- Che ti succede, Kanon? - Saga tenta di appoggiare una delle sue piccole mani sulla spalla di Kanon, ma il suo gesto è respinto senza parole. L'atteggiamento schivo di Kanon è sufficiente ad avvisarlo che il suo gemello non desidera essere toccato. - Da quando siamo arrivati qui sei strano. Sul serio avresti preferito continuare a vivere all'orfanotrofio? Shion sembra un brav'uomo… Ci dà casa, cibo, e ci ha detto che c'è un futuro molto speciale designato per noi… che le stelle così affermano…

\- Non mi piace quel vecchio lì. Non credo a quello che dice.

\- Ebbene, io sì. Inoltre, dice che verranno altri bambini come noi, che formeremo parte di un esercito divino non appena il cosmo si sarà destato dentro di noi… - si spiega Saga, cercando di sollevare degli animi che non si presentano così candidi come è invece ancora il loro cuore.

Kanon schiocca la lingua. Evita di perdersi nell'illusione che risiede nello sguardo di Saga e scuote la testa, coprendosi il viso con arruffate ciocche azzurre, le quali, forse sì che mostrano un colore diverso da quello che sfoggiano i capelli di Saga. Il suo colore è più spento… meno brillante… e questo pomeriggio anche la sua anima non si sente diversa.

\- Sembri cieco, Saga… - sentenzia Kanon, trovando il coraggio sufficiente a fissarsi nello sguardo verde mare che mostra il suo gemello, quello sì, così uguale al suo.

\- Perché dici questo?

\- Secondo il vecchio ci sono dodici costellazioni che saranno difese da dodici presunti guerrieri, tutti nati sotto il segno zodiacale corrispondente.

\- Fino a qui l'ho capito, Kanon - Ora è Saga a parlare in tono offeso e a decidere di non perdersi nella rabbia che legge negli occhi del suo uguale, optando di spiare una piccola processione di formiche che ha osato insediarsi sulla loro immagine plasmata in carta fotografica istantanea. La sua mano alza la foto e la scuote e, una volta liberatala da intruse, torna a essere custodita fra le sue gambe.

\- Dodici, Saga. Uno per ciascun segno…

\- T'ho detto che questo l'ho già capito!

Saga sente come gli occhi gli cominciano ad annegarsi davanti a una realtà alla quale non ha desiderato pensare in nessun momento. Malgrado ciò, riesce quasi a fulminare il suo gemello con il lampo della sua emozione, ed è lì che entrambi comprendono l'oscurità che va guadagnando terreno all'affetto fraterno radicato dentro di loro.

\- Noi siamo due - il minore è duro nella sua affermazione. O finge di esserlo, nonostante anche il suo, di sguardo, cominci a sentire gli effetti della frustrazione.

\- Lo so già, Kanon…

\- Uno di noi è di troppo.

\- Non è vero.

\- Lo sai che è così. Quel fottuto vecchio sa che è così, ma è così vigliacco da non volercelo dire.

\- Non insultare, Kanon! Non sta bene parlare male così!

\- E perché no?

Lo sguardo di Kanon si mostra annebbiato di lacrime che lui non lascerà uscire, malgrado una di loro si azzardi a contraddire la sua forza mentale e scivoli giù per una guancia all'aroma di cioccolato.

\- Noi saremo sempre due. Divideremo tutto.

Saga lotta per suonare fermo nella sua sincera convinzione, ma il tenero cuore di Kanon ha già cominciato a indurirsi.

Senza guardare il suo gemello, salta dalla mensola, si risistema le vesti e decide che non andrà agli allenamenti che prepara loro il misterioso uomo chiamato Shion. Oggi la sua destinazione, la sua prima trasgressione eseguita in solitario, sarà la spiaggia. Un bagno alle quattro del pomeriggio ci sta bene, ma uno quando il sole sta tramontando ci sta ancora meglio.

\- Dove vai? Dobbiamo tornare al Santuario. Shion ci aspetta per addestrarci.

\- Non mi addestrerò per doverti ammazzare un giorno in un duello che decida il nostro futuro. Io non sono così. - _Non voglio essere così… ma tu? tu sarai così?_

Kanon parla e pensa senza neanche voltarsi, ma i suoi passi si sono fermati a scarsi palmi dalla statica posizione che Saga continua a difendere.

\- Smetti di dire stupidaggini! Non dovremo mai affrontarci fra noi! Gemini sarà per entrambi!

Finalmente anche Saga salta dalla mensola e si avvicina a Kanon, con la necessità di afferrarlo per la mano e riportarlo indietro con sé.

Gli risulta impossibile. La ribellione di Kanon cozza contro la sua retta disciplina e il suo nobile senso del dovere. Lottano sul serio, forse per la prima volta in vita loro, ed è allora che la fotografia cade in mezzo a loro due, ed è Saga a interrompere la stupida battaglia per evitare che i loro piedi si pestino l'un l'altro in uno scontro che comincia ad abbozzare le tremule linee di un futuro ancora lontano.

Saga si china e allontana Kanon dandogli uno spintone alle gambe. Raccoglie la fotografia e la scuote di nuovo, ora per pulirla dalla terra. Un angolo s'è piegato, ma e loro immagini non sono state maltrattate dalla sua infantile stupidaggine. Il suo sguardo insiste a osservare se stesso, Kanon… tutti e due insieme, e in quell'istante sente che il suo gemello sta solo attraversando dei duri giorni di adattamento al suo nuovo focolare. Niente di più.

Quando alza gli occhi, suo fratello è sparito e sa che, al suo ritorno al Santuario, comincerà a mentire per lui. Che Kanon non si sente bene di stomaco sarà la sua prima menzogna che presenterà in sua difesa davanti a Shion.

Abbandonando il livello del suolo, inspira fondo, osserva la fotografia un'ultima volta e continua a non essere pentito di avere speso le monete per ottenerla invece di impiegarle per un gelato dalla rapida estinzione.

Con somma cura la ripone nel suo sacco e decide di tornare a casa. Forse, un giorno, a forza di privarsi di gelati, conseguirà dei risparmi che gli permettano una cornice e, allora, la esibirà nella sua stanza davanti a tutti gli occhi che vogliano posarsi su di essa, sentendosi orgoglioso del suo fratello gemello dal viso imbronciato.

Forse.

Quel pomeriggio Saga ancora non vuole neanche pensare a quando arriverà un giorno in cui la suddetta foto sarà riposta in un cassetto, chiusa a doppia mandata ed esiliata nell'oblio insieme al ricordo di un fratello che, succube del potere della sua follia, smetterà di esistere.

Un giorno in cui Gemini brillerà nel suo tempio.

Il giorno in cui la parola _Noi_ si trasformerà in un veleno troppo silenzioso e ignobile.

 _Chiarimento alla fic: l'idea che un duello di fronte a Shion decida il futuro dei gemelli è stata concepita in precedenza da Victoria Nike, e si puo' leggere nelle sue belle fic dedicate al gemelli, specialmente quella che ha per titolo :"Our Envious Blue Sins"._


End file.
